Confessions of the Heart 2
by Penelope Smitty
Summary: Love is the air. Fairy tales are declaring their love for each other. Requests are open. I will take any request, including gay or three person couples. (Polyamory)
1. Raven x Dexter

Dexter Charming was sitting on Raven's bed. He had come over to help her with a Crownculus project. They were supposed to design their dream castle and then calculate the perimeter and area. Raven wasn't very good with numbers, so Dexter had volunteered to help her. That, and hang out with his crush.

Raven walked in. "Hey, Dex. Ready to get to work?"

"Yeah."

"So are you doing anything on Friday?" Dexter asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm going to the dance" Raven said. "With Maddie, Bunny, and Ginger. Are you going with anyone?"

"I'll ask Alistair if he wants to go."

Raven giggled. "Bunny and Alistair would make a good couple. It kills me that they don't know they like one another."

"Yeah" Dexter said. "Maybe their worried that their crush only sees them as a friend."

Raven sighed. "I can understand that."

"How?" Dexter asked.

"I think my crush views me has a friend" Raven said.

Dexter raised his eyebrows. "Who do you like?"

Raven blushed. "No one you know. He likes someone else. That's all he ever talks about; how great this one girl is. If I knew who she was I'd yell at her for not realizing what a great guy he is."

"Who is he?" Dexter asked.

"How about this?" she said. "I'll tell you who I like if you tell who you like."

"Sounds fair" Dexter said. "On the count of three... one, two, three!"

"You!" Raven and Dexter cried in unison. Silence.

"Uh, well then" Dexter said. He started to gather his things.

"Wait!" Raven cried. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

He smiled and nodded.


	2. Bunny x Alistair

Alistair was walking in the Enchanted Forest. He was walking back to school. He had been in the forest for hours. He had been doing some thinking about the daughter of a certain Alice in Wonderland character.

* * *

Bunny was sitting on the school's front steps. She too had spent several hours thinking about the son of a certain Alice in Wonderland character. She saw Alistair walking out of the woods and waved. He waved back and walked over to her.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting down to next to her.

"Oh not much" she said. "What about you?"

"Nothing much" he said. "Look, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure. You can tell me anything" she said.

"I like someone" he said.

Bunny felt a sudden pain in her chest. She knew what it was; heartbreak.

"Oh really" she said. Her voice cracked.

"Yeah. Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Bunny didn't even try to hold back her tears.

"N-n-no I'm not. I like you a lot, okay? The thought of you being with another girl kills me" she confessed.

She continued to cry and Alistair pulled her close. "It's okay. I like you too."


	3. Sparrow x Apple

They were sitting in Crownculus class. Class was going to be over in fifteen minutes. As always, the students were given the last fifteen minutes to work on their thronework. But Sparrow Hood wasn't working on his. He was too busy checking out Apple White.

* * *

Apple had a feeling someone was staring at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sparrow was staring at her. She blushed and tried to return her focus to her work. Her phone buzzed. Apple bit her lip. She wasn't one to break the rules. She looked up from her work. The teacher was grading papers. Aw, what the heck? Besides, if it was during class, it had to be important.

Oh my grim, sparrow is totes checking you out! It was Briar.

He is not

mmm hmm and I'm not the daughter of sleeping beauty.

Lol but seriously. I would NEVER date sparrow. Why waste time when I'm destined to end with Daring.

Yeah but that doesn't mean you cant date other boys now.

good point.

The bell rang. Apple gathered her things and headed for the door. Sparrow was casually leaning in the doorframe.

"Hey Apple" he said. "What's your next class?"

"Advanced Kingdom Management" she said.

"That's cool" he said. "Hey, I was wondering if you would meet me at the fountain in front of the school after school."

"Er, sure." Apple pasted on a fake cheery smile.

"Great. See you then" he said.

* * *

It was 4:00. Sparrow was waiting by the fountain. Apple walked up to him.

"Hi Sparrow" she said.

"Hello Apple of my eye" he said.

Apple blushed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I like you. A lot. And I know your destined to marry Daring."

"Oh Sparrow, I'm flattered but I don't feel the same way."

Sparrow leaned in and kissed her. Apple felt her knees buckle and a firework of passion go off in her chest.

Sparrow pulled back. "What did you feel?"

"Passion" she heard herself say.

Sparrow grinned and pulled her close.

"Apple, one day I promise I will find a way for us to be together."


	4. Darling x Apple

Darling Charming was sitting in Advanced Damsel-In-Distressing. Feminist that she was, she hated the class. I mean Damsel-In Distressing, come on! All it did was teach girls to depend on men, instead of teaching them to defend themselves. She envied the girls whose stories allowed them to be their own heroes.

The girls were sitting in towers. The boys were on their way to rescue them. Apple was her partner. Apple actually enjoyed this joke of a class. She enjoyed any class that would make her a better queen. Not that she needed them. Apple was already the ideal queen. Smart, kind, loyal, fair, and, most importantly, loved by all. What more could you expect a queen to be?

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if your brother rescues us?" Apple asked.

"Uh, totally" Darling muttered.

She knew which brother Apple was talking about. Daring. She despised him. He was cocky, arrogant, and vain. He was handsome and he knew it. He often used his looks to manipulate girls. Darling felt bad for Apple. Ever after all, Apple was destined to marry him. And the worst part was she was looking forward to it.

I wish you didn't want my brother, Darling thought sadly. I wish you wanted me.

Yes, Darling was a lesbian. And in love with Apple White. Could you blame her?

She was beautiful, inside and out.

She had what looked to be the most kissable lips Darling had ever seen. Beautiful golden hair, blues eyes that sparkled like diamonds. How could you not like Apple White?

Apple's sing-song voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Uh, Darling" she said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Darling turned crimson and turned away.

* * *

They were walking to their next class.

"I love you" Darling blurted out.

"What!" Apple cried, stopping dead in her tracks.

"It's true" Darling said. "And I can prove it."

Apple took a step back. "That's really not necessary, Darling..."

Darling ignored her. She dropped her books and grabbed Apple's face.

She pressed her lips to hers and kissed her. It was sweet and passionate. Darling let go of Apple after ten seconds.

"I love you, Apple" Darling said. "I've loved you since I met you. I know that might have just ruined our friendship, but it was worth it."

Apple stood there, dumbstruck.

Darling picked up her books and walked away.

* * *

Darling was working on her thronework. Her phone buzzed with a text from Apple. She knew it was Apple because of the ringtone. 'Apple of my Eye' by Taylor Script.

The text read: I've been thinking about our kiss.

Darling responded: Look im really sorry. U have every right to be mad.

Apple: im not mad. Not mad at all. Will you be my gf?

Darling: YES!

Apple: lol. See u tomorrow beautiful

Darling: see you tomorrow apple of my eye.


	5. Daring x Rosabella

It was no secret that Daring was destined to marry Apple White. How could anyone forget? Everyday, the students were forced to watch as the popular couple kissed, held hands, and just swoon over each other. It was disgusting to watch. Some thought it was the cutest thing ever, some found it creepy, and it made a particular Beauty sick.

Rosabella Beauty hated watching her cousin's best friend love over her true love. She knew they could never be together. He was Apple's destiny.

"You have to get over him" her friends said. "You're never going to be together."

It was much easier said than done. The heart and the mind have two very different thought processes. In her mind, she knew she had to get over him, but her heart refused. Her heart taunted her daily, reminding her of his perfect smile and perfect jawline. She had three classes with him, and he always made it hard to focus on the class. All she could think about was running her fingers through his golden hair.

Her grades showed her lack of attention. Apple White had been tutoring her, and Daring always came up. So instead of going over Crownculus, they ended up going over Daring, and wonderful he was, and how Apple just couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. Rosabella had no idea how she got through the sessions.

She was sitting in the Castleteria one day, studying for a Kingdom Management test.

She was so engrossed in her studying that she almost didn't recognize his voice.

"Hey."

"Hey" she responded.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked.

This time Rosabella recognized his voice immediately. She looked up. It was him!

"Uh, sure" she said.

Daring sat down next her.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile."

"Oh? What about?" she asked.

"I've seen the way you look at me in class" he said. like I'm the most amazing guy you've ever seen. I was wondering, well, hoping, that you like me."

"Hoping?" Rosabella repeated.

"Yes" he said. "I've liked you for awhile. And you could blame me? You're the total package. You're smart, friendly, and warm. You don't judge book by their cover. You give everyone a fair chance and let people be their true selves around you. And it doesn't hurt that you're pretty."

Rosabella was speechless. She had dreamed about this moment a thousand times, but she never thought it would become reality.

"What about Apple?" she asked. "You're dating her. You two are destined to get married!"

"it's not set in stone" Daring said. "We still have a chance to rewrite our destinies. It's not too late for us, Rosabella. I want this- I want us. i'm willing to take the chance if you are."

Rosabella thought about it.

"Would you leave Apple?" she asked.

"In a heartbeat" Daring said.

She thought some more. If she agreed to this, all of her romantic fantasies would become reality. She would be his girlfriend, she would be the one holding his hand, she would his arm around her.

She smiled and went back to her book.

"End things with Apple, then come talk to me" she said.

Daring beamed. "Ok."

He got up and headed for the Castleteria entrance.

"Daring!" Rosabella called.

He turned his head.

"Please be nice about it" she said.

"Of course" he said, and Rosabella watched her future boyfriend exit the Castleteria.

Don't be stupid. Don't say something stupid she thought.

Daring sat down next to her.


	6. Daring x Hunter

Daring Charming was... perfect. There was no other word to describe him. He was smart, handsome, athletic, and easy-going. He was captain of the Bookball team and president of the Gay-Straight Alliance. He was also the first openly gay student in the history of Ever After High. But in spite of his countless friends and busy schedule, he was lonely. He wanted a boyfriend; a guy he could cuddle, someone who would let him play with his hair, someone he could confide in. But he was also the only openly gay student at EAH.

* * *

But he wasn't the only one. Hunter Huntsman was still in the closet. He had grown up in an accepting environment; he just wasn't ready to come out. He hadn't met a guy he was interested in. He knew Daring was out, but he only knew of him.

One fateful afternoon, he was attempting to hunt. He was crouching in bushes when a blue figure dashed by him. Most likely a water elk. Hunter mounted his bow, aimed, and fired. A thump and then a cry of pain. Hunter rose from the bushes. Lying a few feet away from him was a wounded Daring Charming.

"Oh crap!" Hunter exclaimed, running over to him. "Daring, I am so sorry!"

Hunter knelt down beside him. He had hit Daring in the shoulder. Blood was oozing from the wound. Hunter pulled Daring to his feet. Daring was looking a little pale and blinking furiously. His head was swiveling in ever direction.

"It's ok, Hunter" he muttered weakly. "I've gotten worse injuries at Bookball practice."

Hunter pulled Daring's arm around his shoulder. "I still want to take you to the nurse. I feel really horrible."

Daring simpered. "I'd really appreciate that."

* * *

They were still sitting in the nurse's office an hour later. Hunter was getting worried. What if Daring bled to death before they saw the nurse? That would make him Daring's killer!

He had offered to make Daring a bandage out of his vest, but Daring had declined. He had asked Hunter to please try to remove the arrow. Hunter had refused. He didn't know how to it remove painlessly. He had pulled arrows from his kill before, but that was different; dead animals can't feel pain.

Daring was leaning against Hunter's shoulder.

"This wasn't your fault" he muttered.

"Yes it is" Hunter whispered. "If you die..."

Daring chuckled. "I'm not going to die."

"You could! It's always a possibility!"

"For the last time, I'm not going to die. The nurse will call me in, she'll clean and bandage my wound, and you'll escort me back to my dorm."

"Daring Charm" the nurse called.

Daring struggled to stand. Hunter rose and picked him up.

"I'll carry you."

* * *

The wound turned out to be worse than originally anticipated. He had dislocated his shoulder.

"We're going to have to pop it back into place" the nurse said. "I want to take you to a separate room and I'll give you pain killers afterwards."

Daring squeezed Hunter's shoulder. "See you in a few."

The nurse helped Daring into a wheelchair and wheeled him out.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Daring was wheeled back in.

Hunter leapt off his chair. "How is he?"

"I great!" Daring exclaimed.

"I can explain" the nurse said. "He told me he could administer his own pain killers and I believed him. I stepped out for a minute to use the bathroom and when I came back, he was this."

She waved her hand over his hand.

Daring was giggling like a madman.

Hunter pulled out his wallet.

"I'll pay and take him home."

* * *

"Come on, buddy. We're almost home" Hunter said.

He had his arm around Daring's shoulder. Daring was leaning into him, still giggling.

"You're cute" he slurred.

Hunter stopped. "What did you say?"

"You're cute" Daring repeated. "I've wanted a boyfriend all year, and you seem nice and amazing and you're cute!"

Hunter blushed. "Thanks. You're cute too."

"Will you go out with me?" Daring shrieked.

"I... barely know you" Hunter whispered.

"Then get to me" Daring said. "Lemme take you on a date. I want to take you to dinner."

"Ok" Hunter chuckled. "If you remember this conversation, I'll let you take me to dinner tomorrow."

Daring snickered. "It's a date."

* * *

They didn't see each other at all the next day. Hunter knew it was too good to be true. Daring probably forgot about him completely after he'd had his shoulder popped in.

He was sitting in his dorm that evening, mindlessly flipping through a book. Around seven-thirty, there was a knock on his door. Hunter slid off his bed and opened the door. It was Daring, wearing a blue button-up shirt and dress pants. He flashed his signature killer smile and held out a bouquet of daisies.

"Ready for our date?"

Hunter's jaw dropped. "You remembered?"

"Of course. How could I forget?"

"But... you were totally out of it" Hunter said.

"Last night you said that if I remembered our conversation, you'd let me take you to dinner. I remembered our conversation, so now you're my date this evening."

"I'm not dressed for a date."

"You look fine" Daring said. "Now come on. I have a reservation for us at the Royal Bistro."

He held out his hand. Hunter took it.

"Daring?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gay."

Daring chuckled. "I figured. Now let's go."


End file.
